User blog:Singerbabexo/Upcoming episodes!
New episodes soon! Hello Everyone. I'm going to make some plan some new episodes, since school is on it's way. :( but i wanna thank Disneygirl94 and Perryperry for helping me so far!!! If there is anything you guys ever need help with please let me know! I have been requested to try to make some "Normal" episodes so i made some :) "Home sick" episode (sad) finished! Phineas invites Marabella over for a southern party, but she doesn't know it. When Marabella arrives she isn't to happy. She thinks it's very sweet of Phineas and Ferb too plan this, but she is very home sick, plus they don't know what happend to her house. Then Isabella has the "Fire Sight Girls" over, so that makes Marabella think about her old troop "The Hay Sight Gals." Phineas thought Marabella was acting a little strang at the party. Then Marabella all of a sudden says "Phineas i have to go!" With her eyes bubbling and runs away. Then Phineas chases after her and leaves the party. He finds her siting on the curve of the street by her house and crying. Phineas says "Marabella why are you crying" Then she says "Oh Phineas, i can't hold my little o'l tears any more! I am sick as a dog, i am home sick!" Phineas was talking to her and when he heard her story he felt bad for her. he put his arm around her shoulder and she smiled at him." and thanked him Then all of a sudden Isa follows him and see's him put his arm around Marabella!. Then Isabella gets upset, then Phineas askes Marabella to meet him at night... Meanwhile: Doofenshimtz is up to no good. He invents the "Adult inator" It turns annoying childen into mature grown up's. (it hits suzzy ) Then Perry tries to stop him. Studying just got cancelled!(scary/romantic) Finished! Baljeet really needs help with his project! He has entered this history summer class for fun, Baljeet then finds out the topic is southeren life and he has no idea what southeren life is. Then he calls up Marabella for some help "ring... ring Marabella, Marabella!!! inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale! Baljeet was in such a panic he couldn't hold him self together. "Huh? Baljeet is that you?" Marabella said in a caught off gard tone "Yes, yes, i need you help!!! i entered this summer history class and the topic is southern life and i don't know anything about it!!! All the southern books in the library are sold out, and my computer has a virus!!!! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale! "Woah Baljeet hold your horses i will be right over! Don't worry about a little o'l thing it will be fine!" Marabella then comes over and helps him, everything is going great until Marabella says "Baljeet lets go outside it's really cold in here, and it's really nice out." Bad Idea, Marabella doesn't know somthing strange outside is out to get her . right when they go outside Marabella all of a sudden "Baljeet this is coming out great! What do you thi- *screams* and some "thing" grabs her out of the sky and puts her on a space ship. Then Baljeet races over to Phineas and Ferbs house screaming and inhaling and exhaling heavly. Then Everyone is looking for her then they hear "I have the girl!" then everyone looks up and Phineas shouts "Marabella!!!" They all see Marabella in a sound prove glass square and Marabella trying to break it. They took Marabella because, they have been watching her and they know she knows all the locations to all the farms in the world; they want her to tell them where all the farms are so they can have a big outerspace cookout (they want stake). Marabella Wont tell them, and she never would want to watch an animal get hurt. The robots are now going to knock out Marabella and feed her to their pet monsterplant. It is up to Phineas and Ferb and the gang to help get Marabella back on earth before it's too late. Mean while Baljeet is under so much presser, with Marabella kiddnapped and not there to help finsh the project he felt like he was going to faint of pressur. A night out (romantic/funny) Marabella and Phineas go on a date together. A couple of days after he saves Marabella from getting killed, plus they had a first kiss. Phineas is doing someting not so good though. He is trying to keep it a secret from Isabella that they are dating. Phineas is upset because Isabella is mad at him beacause he likes Marabella. Isabella is obvously mad because she can see that Phineas is inlove with her, plus she saw them kiss. Marabella senses Phineas is not telling her somthing for some reason. Later on at the date Isabella trys to find Phineas and ferb tells her he is with Marabella. She gets so mad and rages to find him. At the date somthing terrible happens. The waiter turns out to be an Doofenshimirtz and trys to destroy there date because of his bad past with girls. He tries to make there night horrible and will perry stop him without Phineas and Marabella seeing him? Animal trouble (normal/funny) Marabella really misses her farm animals. There is a farm right down the street of Danville. Marabella goes to the farm and valenters to help the people with the animals. She is asked to take care of the animals while the owner leaves. Suzy Johnson, Jeremy's little sister wants to help Marabella, but she has somthing up her selve. Suzy likes to cause trouble all the time, if she can't have her way. Suzzy encounters Marabella at the farm, and get's mad because Suzy is the owners favorite helper. Suzy get's a little jealous and feels replaced, because the owner is amazed with Marabella's organization and ect. While the owners leave Marabella see's Suzy and says "Aw, hey little girl, ya need somthing?" Then Suzy says "Oh i just wanna help, what can i do?" Then Marabella let's her help her, but when Marabella goes to the bathroom, She tells Suzy NOT to let out the animals, or play with the locks. Szzy let's out all the animals and they run all over town. Suzzy does a evil little laugh and runs away. When Marabella comes back she is in shock and races over to Phineas to tell him what happend. Then Phineas is like "Don't worry Marabella, we will get the animals back!" Later on Isabella and the firesight girls come over, and are ready to help. Marabella is all strest, her dress is all messed up, and her hair from looking everyware. She starts to get worried when they are looking. Then the boys bulid a "pretty" girl chicken, and dress up in it to get the back. All the male chickens are chasing them all over town, and racing for this "beauty Chick" Marabella is trying to heard them all the way home. Then the robotic female chicken suit breaks, and all the chickens get mad and chase Phineas and Ferb through town. All the animals are bothering the people of Danville, the chickens are peeking at everyone, the cows are blocking the roads, the pigs are eating everything in sight! Marabella has to try to get these animals back before the owners of the farm come back. Phineas also tries to build a giant net to get all the animals. Smart? (Normal/Funny/Strange) Also paried with ice cream panic Marabella was hanging out with Phineas and Ferb one day, Laughing her head of, with her tint of southern humor, and making Phineas and everyone laugh. Buford comes over and he wants to be a bully, so he thinks Marabella is nothing but a blonde air head, who is southern, and pretty. He starts making fun of her while Phineas and ferb are making the project, he pulls her to the side and says "How many blondes does it take to screw a light blulb?" Marabella get's his "Humor" and gives him an angrey comeback, before he can finish the joke "Let me think... NONE! Do you think i am some KIND OF IDIOT! Just because i AM A LITTLE O'L SOUTHERN GIRL, DOESN'T MEAN I AM STUPID!" Then Marabella talks in a mathmatical language that no one understands except Baljeet Buford says confused "What did she say?" Then Baljeet says "She called you an idiot." Marabella had a really angrey look on her, she was very mad and full of rage... She yelled a buford "SCRAM!!!" She screamed at Buford. Buford, was terrified, he really underestimated her and he said "Your worse than baljeet! YOUR SMART OK! DON'T HURT ME!!! PLEASEEEE!!!" Burford whined. Phineas was shocked, he didn't know Marabella was like the second Einstine Phineas came up to Marabella and said "Wow Marabella, you sure showed him!!! I had no idea you were so inteligent!" Marabella turns around and says "no idea..." Marabella started yelling at him! He didn't mean it that way, he knew she was smart, but not like Einstine smart.Then she started yelling at every little thing. Marabella was so angrey because in her old school, everyone thought she was stupid, and called her mean things... She had a bad past. Marabella became so paranioed! Django walked up Marabella and says "Hi Marabella!" (They met, when Phineas threw a party for her in homesick,) Then Marabella starts screaming at Django, and she is all insane now... Will she snap out of it!? Ice cream panic! (Normal theme) Marabella has never had icecream before. Phineas is so shocked and starts bursting out loud in laughter. Then Marabella get's upset "It's NOT FUUNY!" Then Phineas says "Marabella i am sorry, but seriously you havn't?" Then Marabella says *sigh* "No Phineas, my mom thinks it bad for you! It's not fair all the other kids can have icecream but i can't, because i am lactosintolerant." (idk if i spelled that right) Phineas feels really bad and says "Marabella i am really sorry, i had no idea! I shoudln't have laughed at you." he apoligized. "It's ok Phineas! I think it is just not fair you know..." Said Marabella sadly. Then Phineas says "That's it! Ferb i know what we are going to do today! We are going to cure Marabella's problem!" Phineas exclaimed. Marabella's eyes lite up and she thanked Phineas. This becomes a problem... Marabella becomes so obseesd she starts going insane "Phineas I need Mooreee, more!!!! AHAHAHA!!!" Marabella starts to act like a physico, What has Phineas done? Has he created monster? She might be acting more insane than candace! Marabella even starts having crazy Hallucinations like Candace. Marabella start seeing ice cream everyware. This becomes a problem, Marabella starts to even think Phineas is a walking icecream cone. Phineas has to get her back, before she starts to kill herself, she even walks off a tall tree and jumps into a river thinks it's a big pool of icecream. Who will stop her? Danville gone mad (depressing/funny) This might be a later ep (Paried with The great escape) Isabella is just getting worse and worse with Phineas crushing on Marabella. Isabella does not know yet that they are dating, but she knows he is hiding somthing from her. Isabella is hit be the Unhappy laser by Doofinshimirtz, because of his terrible past he makes the Unhappy laser. (all the credit goes to Perryperry! :) ).This happens by perry trying to stop him, but perry accidently hits the unhappy laser and it hits all the people in Danville plus Isabella. Isabella has never been so unhappy, Phineas is mad at Isabella for being to harsh to Marabella all the time and everyone is so mad and upset,and everything just goes so wrong. So Phineas and Ferb try to save the day by buliding somthing to cure this sadness and anger floating around, Phineas has to think fast, or he might be hit too. They don't save the day though, someone else does but who??? (I think perry perry knows :) ) The great escape (most dramitic) At night, after the day is saved, someone is still not cured from the unhappy laser... That is isabella! She didn't get cured, and she is so heartbroken when she finds out Phineas and Marabella have been dating, and Phineas never told her! While everyone is asleep, isabella is prepared to run away, and she leaves her mom a note saying she is running away, and she doesn't know when she will return. Meanwhile Phineas has a horrible nightmare, but it turns out it is a vision. Phineas has devolped a physic power just like Marabella, but only when he sleeps he knows what will happen the next day. He has a dream and he finds out Isabella has ran away, Then Marabella with her physic power got the message too. He see's Marabella running to him and trying to tell him that isa has ran away, but before she can get a word out she trips, and it is not just any trip... It's a deadly one... She is bleeding everyware and She is dizzy. Phineas Is so shocked and calls 911, but they don't answer. Marabella is lossing too much blood, and dying. Marabella Says "Phineas you must find Isabella, she is going to fall off, off..." Then she dies... Phineas screams and wakes up. He tells Ferb every thing and they get up.He has to try to prevent Marabella from triping, and find Isabella, before she falls off a cliff and dies!!! He will loose the two girls he cares for if he doesn't prevent this from happening! Perry Sercretly joins them on there trip to find isabella, and it is very hard for him not to be scene by everyone. (I will add more to great esacpe desucsing idea's with ppl at the moment) Note: some things might be changed! Category:Blog posts